Suicide
by Helga-Mareritt
Summary: В комнате с зеркалами все вышло немного иначе. Одна любительская видеосъемка... Немного AU, как можно догадаться. Рейтинг R по той классификации, к которой я привыкла


**Название**: Suicide  
**Автор**: Хельга  
**Пейринг**: Джеймс/Белла, Джеймс/Виктория

**Рейтинг**: R (не за эротику, а за некоторый садизм)

**Жанр**: AU, drama, deathfic

**Саммари**: В комнате с зеркалами все вышло немного иначе. Одна любительская видеосъемка...

**Размер**: мини  
**Предупреждения**: см. жанр. Жестокость, смерть персонажа.

**От автора**: автор не любит "Сумерки" вообще и пейринг Эдвард/Белла в частности, и смотрел только первый фильм. Фанфик был написан из духа противоречия после общения с подругой на тему вампиров и романтики. Поэтому см. предупреждения... И помним о том, что это АУ: взгляд на отношения Эдварда с Беллой несколько… пессимистический. Или циничный.  
**Дисклеймер**: персонажи принадлежат их правообладателям, бла-бла-бла, моя - только идея.

_В начале – темнота и раздраженный голос, бормочущий: «Почему эта гребанная камера ничего не снимает? Где… а, объектив закрыт!». Тихое шуршание, и, наконец, появляется изображение: гладкий серый пол и часть зеркала, в пыльном стекле – чьи-то ноги в джинсах и с босыми ступнями. Камера смещается выше, и в кадр попадает зеркало целиком: высокий светловолосый мужчина стоит, снимая свое отражение, несколько секунд, после чего, заключив: «Похоже, я разобрался, как это работает. Что ж, подождем начала спектакля…», - прекращает съемку._

_Следующие кадры сняты сверху, как будто из-под потолка: через комнату, полную зеркал, неуверенно, оглядываясь по сторонам, идет девушка. Она, похоже, совсем не обращает внимания на женский голос, доносящийся откуда-то издалека. Наконец, девушка останавливается и громко произносит:_

_- Где ты, ищейка? Я пришла._

_Изображение дергается, пол приближается стремительным рывком. На какой-то момент в кадр снова попадают только ноги, потом человек, держащий камеру, выравнивает ее и наводит на девушку._

_- Надо же, как просто. Даже слишком. Ты ведь не против записать небольшое послание Эдварду? – Голос мужчины звучит обманчиво, издевательски мягко. Девушка молчит. Камера отодвигается вбок, видимо, на расстояние вытянутой руки, и на горле девушки молниеносным движением смыкаются сильные пальцы. Однако она все равно не произносит ни слова._

_- Что же ты не спросишь, где твоя мамочка, Бэлла?_

_И она, наконец, отвечает. На экране видно бледное, печальное лицо, а в голосе звучит отчаянная усталость:_

_- Ты думаешь, я дура? Первое, что я сделала после твоего… ультиматума – позвонила отчиму и узнала, что мама сейчас рядом с ним, в тысяче километров отсюда. _

_- Умная маленькая девочка… - Смеется мужчина, однако в смехе звучит не до конца скрытое напряжение. – И что ж ты тогда пришла? _

_Девушка снова молчит, и он, продолжая сжимать ее горло, толкает ее к стене. Камера дергается от резкого движения, и в кадре на несколько секунд - только темноволосая макушка и очередное зеркало. Слышен глухой удар и приглушенный стон._

_Изображение возвращается на место: мужчина, подцепив девушку пальцами под подбородок, заставляет ее смотреть в объектив._

_- Ну же, скажи что-нибудь. Передай привет своему Эдварду. – Он проводит рукой по ее волосам и наклоняется вперед, так, что камера почти утыкается ей в плечо, и не видно ничего, кроме грубой джинсовой ткани. Слышно, как он глубоко вдыхает воздух. – Кстати… - короткий издевательский смешок, - твой запах – единственная причина, по которой этот вегетарианец, - в голосе звучит явственное отвращение, - бегает за тобой, как привязанный. Ему нужно то же, что и мне – только он сочиняет красивые слова про вечную любовь. Как тебе идея, детка?_

_- Я знаю. – Глубоко вздохнув, отвечает она. – Потому и пришла._

_Он отодвигается, но держит камеру неровно, так, что в кадре только край рукава девушки и отражение комнаты в зеркале. _

_- Это, кажется, женская логика, которую мне понять не дано. – За насмешливой издевательской интонацией явно скрывается удивление. Про направленную не туда, куда надо, камеру он даже не вспоминает. _

_- Дальше будет только хуже. Эдвард постоянно борется со своими инстинктами, и если он не выдержит, сорвется и убьет меня – это сломает ему жизнь. Я люблю его и не хочу, чтобы так случилось. Мне… лучше умереть._

_- Как патетично! Домохозяйки перед экранами рыдают от жалости! Но ты выбрала не самый простой способ самоубийства._

_- Зато надежный. - Мужчина вспоминает про камеру и переводит объектив на ее лицо как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать неестественную вымученную улыбку. – Доза снотворного может оказаться недостаточной, веревка может порваться…._

_- Это, надо понимать, комплимент? – Он смеется, но быстро обрывает смех. – Что ж, с удовольствием исполню желание дамы. Только… чуть позже. Знаешь… - он внезапно понижает голос до доверительного шепота, - мне тут стало интересно: неужели смертная женщина годится для чего-то, кроме еды?_

_На лице девушки отражается непонимание, и он проводит подушечкой пальца по ее щеке вниз, к губам. Она замирает, как испуганное животное перед хищником, потом не выдерживает и пытается отодвинуться. Мужчина коротко хмыкает и опускает камеру._

_Отчаянный возглас: «Не трогай меня!», звук удара, раздраженное гортанное рычание…. Еще один удар, звон разбитого стекла, женский крик…._

_Изображение в камере хаотично дергается, потом выравнивается, и снимающий наводит объектив на лежащее на полу среди осколков зеркала тело. Подходит ближе, толкает девушку ногой в плечо, переворачивая на спину, наводит крупный план на ее лицо: из двух длинных порезов сочится кровь. Он садится рядом на корточки – в кадр попадает обтянутое джинсовой тканью колено, - и окунает пальцы в кровь. На некоторое время его рука исчезает из поля зрения, потом он снова опускает пальцы на щеку девушки, нажимает на одну из ранок, размазывает кровь вокруг. Девушка стонет от боли, пытается оттолкнуть его…._

_Изображение сдвигается и в результате оказывается перевернутым: похоже, мужчина опирается на пол рукой, в которой держит камеру. В кадре только темные волосы девушки, потом она отчаянно дергается, поворачивает голову, чуть-чуть смещается и камера: становится видно, как он слизывает кровь с ее лица, проводит языком по губам…. Она лежит неподвижно, уставившись расширенными от ужаса и отвращения глазами прямо в безразличный всему блестящий зрачок объектива. _

_Внезапно перед камерой возникает ее рука – она бьет мужчину по лицу, целясь в глаза, и по пальцам, изрезанным осколком зеркала, стекает, смешиваясь ее и его кровь. В кадре мелькают ее ладонь, пол, усыпанный битым стеклом, стена, потолок._

_Камера лежит на полу, снимая бесконечно преломляющиеся отражения в одном из зеркал._

_Он смеется. Она кричит, но крик быстро стихает, заглушенный то ли прижатой к губам ладонью, то ли чем-то еще. _

_Звуки борьбы, невнятные стоны или рыдания, почти звериное рычание, тихий вскрик…. Через пару минут – снова злой мужской смех._

_- Ты не хочешь стать вампиром, Белла?_

_- Н-нет. – Еле разборчивый шепот, и голос девушки искажен от боли._

_- Ну, нет – так нет. – Равнодушно бросает мужчина. Через несколько секунд – негромкий треск, как будто сломалось что-то хрупкое._

_Кто-то подходит к лежащей камере, - в кадре видны босые ноги, - и выключает ее._

Виктория заходит в комнату как раз тогда, когда Джеймс заканчивает просматривать запись. Лениво потягиваясь, женщина интересуется:

- Что это у тебя?

Вампир переводит взгляд на любовницу, оценивающе пробегает глазами по точеной фигурке, весьма избирательно скрытой одеждой. Кладет камеру на столик рядом с диваном.

- Да так, одна любительская съемка. – Он усмехается. – Отошлю Калленам, им должно понравиться. В результате наша жизнь станет немного увлекательнее…. – Виктория подходит совсем близко, и он обхватывает ее рукой за талию, усаживая к себе на колени. – Иди сюда, рыжая потаскуха, я знаю, чего ты хочешь.

Она прижимается к нему всем телом, стонет, впиваясь в губы поцелуем, наклоняется ниже, проводя языком по шее к ямочке между ключицами, и не видит хищной ухмылки на лице Джеймса. Женщина на его коленях не значит для него ничего: он думает только о грядущей охоте.


End file.
